Presents and Kisses
by Hopeless-Romantic-009
Summary: [ONESHOT]. A fresh blanket of snow arrives just in time for christmas eve. What will happen to the lyoko gang under christmas's magical spell? Romance? Action? Something a little unexpected? UxY


**tehe**

**Note: there is something about this story... once you start reading it, you just have to keep going. so dont stop... the ending is the best:)**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far far away… a boy clad in bright purple sat at his couch, day dreaming of the following morning. 

The boy's name was Odd Della Robbia, and tonight was Christmas Eve. The fire in the fireplace was slowly burning down, illuminating only the small area in which Odd sat. He sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, warming his cold feet. Odd had a busy night of hanging around with his friends, but his parents had forced him to come home for Christmas.

Little did they know, they're pressure on their son would soon result in his death.

Odd lie across the couch, his eyes flickering as he watched the Christmas tree's colorful lights. Before he knew what was happening, sleep succumbed him, sending him into a deep… very deep sleep.

Not long after Odd fell asleep a devious cackling could be heard echoing through the chimney. "Heheheheheheheheee. Odd Della Robbia," said an oddly high pitched voice, "you die. TONIGHT!"

The fire place burst with flames, and Odd sat straight up, shocked. "Who's there?!" Only a distant demonic laughter could be heard in the now brightly lit room.

"I've come to bring you a present Odd," a strange voice whispered. Suddenly, the Christmas tree's lights began flashing, as a man dressed in a bold red suit and not-so rosy red cheeks approached Odd. "Goodbye!"

Santa slung his bag at Odd, hitting him hard in the head and knocking him to the floor. A small amount of blood trickled into Odd's blonde hair. Odd tried to tell if the Xana symbol was present in Santa's eyes, but the entire room was spinning too fast and Odd fell unconscious.

With yet another evil laugh, Santa pulled out of his ear a syringe needle, containing a toxic green acid. With a smirk, Santa plunged the needle into Odd's side, pushing on the syringe cap until the green toxic was emptied.

"The deed is nearly done…" he grunted, pulling a pocket knife out of the giant white tuff atop his hat. He opened his knife and….

* * *

The young girl lay wide awake in her warm, pink bed. The fireplace crackled next to her, and she was way to excited to even think about falling asleep. Tonight was Aelita's first Christmas on earth, and she couldn't wait to meet the jolly old man so many people had told her about. 

The clock stroke twelve and a cloud of soot puffed out of her fireplace. Aelita sat up with a huge smile on her face, and a big figure appeared in the black smoke. "Well hello there, Aelita Hopper," whispered the man in the big red suit. Aelita noticed the bag he carried, and she brightly asked, "You must be Santa Clause! What did you bring me?"

Santa put on a malevolent smile and replied, "The best sleep you've ever had."

Aelita got the strange feeling that this wasn't the same Father Christmas her friends had told her so much about. Slowly backing away, Aelita asked, "W-what do you mean?" She peered into his bag but he quickly snapped it shut. "NO! These are mine, and mine alone!"

Aelita felt herself panic as she backed into the wall. Santa stroked his beard and narrowed his eyes, suddenly pulling a needle out of his white fuzzy facial hair. She screamed as he strolled towards her, the needle pointed straight at her heart. "You've got a good heart Aelita," he assured, now only a foot away. "But it's got to go. Teehee teehee!" The last thing the pick haired girl saw was Santa's gleaming eyes…

* * *

Yumi shot up in bed, hearing a loud thumping on her roof. "If this is some stupid practical joke Odd…" Yumi threatened to the ceiling as she got out of bed. Through the darkness, flew millions of glistening pieces of glass as Yumi's window shattered, each reflected a massive red figure. Which could only be one man. Santa Claus. 

Yumi screamed as the Santa approached. "Hello Yumi Pentuni." Yumi's mouth fell agate, flabbergasting by the scene before her. Santa smirked loosening the waistband at the front of his pants.

Yumi gave Santa a disgusted look as a slow rumbling came from the back of his velvet red pants. "I have a surprise for you!" Santa reached in the back of his pants, grumbling as he pulled a syringe from his boxers.

Yumi's breathing quickened as Santa approached her. She tried backing away from him, but didn't get far as she fell back on her bed. Santa grinned stabbing the syringe into her.

William, who was watching through Yumi's window, winced as a scream pierced the dead silent night. He watched in interest and revulsion as Santa gently turned Yumi on her bed, cradling her foot in his lap. He pulled out of the top of his hat his pocket knife, mumbling something to himself excitedly as he sawed off Yumi's big toe.

William threw up in the bush beside him, not being able to handle this level of disgust. Santa, hearing him, scanned the outdoors, spotting William. William shrieked like a little girl, running from Yumi's house.

Santa finished with the toe, added it to the collection in his bag, and leaped out the window. "COME BACK!" Santa shouted girlishly. Santa grinned. "You can't run forever!" he taunted. He stopped, suddenly shoving his finger up his nose. He pulled his belt from around his waist, swinging it above his head like a lasso.

He swung, catching William around his ankles, and pulling William across the street back to him. "You will make a great addition," Santa said mischievously. William froze, terrorized with fear.

* * *

Santa climbed down the chimney, murmuring, "I'm way too fat for this." Deciding there was a better way, he climbed back out and stepped on the snow-covered roof. He lifted up his knee, touching it to his red nose, and cried, "FOR ULRICH!" Santa brought his foot down hard, and the roof gave way, crackling under his weight. He burst through the ceiling of Ulrich's hallway and, covered in dust and snow, he laughed so hard it shook the house. 

"WHO'S THERE?!" someone screamed from the end of the dark hallway. "I've got pepper spray!" Santa snickered, saying, "Hello there, Mr. Stern."

Ulrich's dad cried, "I'm counting to three! If you don't get out of here by then, you're finished!" He paused, waiting for the large man's reaction. When Santa didn't move, Mr. Stern slowly counted, and when he nervously hit the number three, he pressed the pepper spray can.

Unfortunately for him, Mr. Stern was holding it the wrong way. "My eyes! Oh my gosh! MY EYES!" Santa, pleased with not having to do much, left the wounded man in the hallway and quietly turned Ulrich's doorknob. There, standing in the middle of the dimly-lit room, was Ulrich with a baseball bat.

"Ulrich, darling!" Santa cried out, his arms spread wide as if he was going to give Ulrich a hug. Ulrich was vaguely reminded of Sissi at this moment. Before Ulrich could even blink, Santa picked him up and held him against his huge belly, suffocating him. Ulrich soon passed out, and Santa dropped him to the floor, an evil grin spreading across his face.

Santa approached Ulrich's limp body, pulling out a syringe from the small tuff of hair on his forehead. _Ouch… _Santa thought, _it probably took a while to grow that tuff out. I'm jealous._ "Ulrich, my dearest," he whispered. "You shall never see daylight again."

* * *

Jeremie prepared himself for a good nights sleep, after gazing for a couple hours at a picture of Aelita. Little did he know, his lover was… DEAD! Just as he was about to take his glasses off, he heard a loud scratching coming from his vent. Jeremie shuddered. 

"I'm coming for you Jerry Berry!" a horrifically high voice screeched from in Jeremie's vent. Jeremie backed up into the wall opposite the vent, grabbing his computer chair and holding it high above his hand.

"Don't come… I'm warning you!" Jeremie cried. Swiftly, Santa appeared from the vent, standing opposite Jeremie in all of his evil glory. Jeremie shouted, chucking his chair at Santa.

The chair didn't quite reach Santa, only sliding to the tips of his boots. "Oh what a bother, I can't move," Santa said sarcastically. Just as Jeremie began to freak out completely, the unexpected happened.

Santa turned away from Jeremie, hacking and coughing as if he had just swallowed a bouncy ball. Jeremie slowly inched toward his window, and was just about to reach it when… "NOT SO FAST!"

Santa turned to Jeremie, holding a blob of sticky green goop in his hand, throwing it at Jeremie. It caught Jeremie's wrist, pinning one hand to the wall. Jeremie tried to struggle away, but Santa spit out more green globs, pinning Jeremie's other wrist and ankles to the wall as well.

"Heheheheheheeee," Santa giggled, as he kicked the chair Jeremie had thrown at him away from his feet. . Lifting up his shirt, Santa reached into his fat belly button and leisurely pulled out a long syringe needle.

"XANA NO!"

Santa grinned maliciously. "Not Xana… SANTA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jeremie screamed as Santa punctured his overly large brain.

* * *

Santa hummed the Mission Impossible theme merrily in his sleigh, as he passed over a cloud. Pulling his sleigh were a group of vicious, ugly, reindeer, and a misfitting shape hanging limply at the front of the ropes. 

"Fly you useless piece of shit!" Santa screamed at the thing dangling in front. The thing, William, waved his arms hopelessly in an attempt to fly. The reindeer looked annoyed, kicking William with each gallop, and sending him swinging to the beat of Santa's song.

Santa watched the useless heap for a little while more before deciding he was a complete waste, and lashed his whip at the cords connecting him to the reindeer and the sleigh, sending him plummeting to the ground.

(("Look Mommy!" shouted Hiroki, "A shooting star!"))

Santa laughed merrily as he and the reindeer passed by the moon, yelling out, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a **_good night._**"


End file.
